Excelsior
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: No traigo una recopilación de todos sus momentos, ni tampoco a hacer énfasis de todo lo que fue su carrera profesional en los comícs y en el cine. Solo vengo a hablar acerca de un anciano que regalo a un niño muchos buenos momentos y ahora que ese niño ya ha crecido y ese buen hombre se ha ido no sabe cómo seguir. - Tributo a Stanley Martin Lieber.


**Stanley Martin Lieber-** escritor y editor de cómics/productor/actor de cine

Nacido el día 28 de diciembre de 1922 en Manhattan, Nueva York - Fallecido el día 12 de noviembre de 2018

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es de noche. Un niño de siete años sin muchos amigos acompaña a su madre al cine. La madre quiere que se lo pase bien por lo que decide llevarle a ver una película de un superhéroe. El niño sale totalmente entusiasmado por lo buena y excelente que ha sido la película. Sin embargo, no consigue comprender porque mucha gente se ha reído cuando el protagonista ha saludado a un anciano que iba acompañado de muchas mujeres.

El tiempo pasa, vuelve a ser de noche. El niño tiene ahora diez años e implora a sus padres que le dejen estar despierto un tiempo más para que pueda ver el especial de series Marvel que dan cada noche. Sus padres le dejan y el niño ve cada noche como un reloj cada una de sus series, disfrutando cada momento. Viendo el capítulo final de una de ellas consigue la respuesta a una pregunta que se venía haciendo desde hacía ya dos años. ¿Quién era aquel anciano? Resulta que es a él a quien le debe lo bien que se lo pasa.

Pasan dos años más. Noche. El niño ya crecido espera ansioso en la cola del cine junto a dos de sus mejores amigos. Lleva cuatro años esperando a que sus superhéroes favoritos se junten. Ha sido un año difícil para el niño, pero en aquel momento no le importaba, solo quería que sus héroes lo consiguieran y ver al señor Lee en aquella película también.

Seis años siguen adelante. El crepúsculo ya cubre el cielo y todo se hace oscuro. El niño ya se ha hecho mayor, pero sigue siendo un joven. Pero esta vez no es una película cualquiera sino que es la primera parte de la culminación de todo un universo cinematográfico que al fin mostrará a su villano más esperado. El chico tiene varios problemas en ese momento, quizá podría ser que esta sea la última obra de Marvel que tenga el placer de contemplar. La película termina. El joven sale de la sala con sus compañeros y un cúmulo de emociones en su interior mientras que piensa que Marvel Studios y el bueno de Stan lo han vuelto a conseguir.

Avanzamos siete meses. El chico ya se ha convertido en un hombre. Ha adquirido responsabilidades y ha logrado adaptarse a su nueva vida universitaria. Ya bien entrada la noche, regresa a su casa mientras que a medio camino se resguarda en una tienda para de paso comprar algo. Saca su teléfono un momento y se conecta a la red. Se entera en ese momento: _Stan Lee ha fallecido el día de hoy con 95 años de edad._

El joven ya hecho adulto se queda en el sitio. Se arrodilla en el suelo de la tienda. Suelta lágrimas sin llanto mientras se da cuenta de que en verdad no estaba preparado para algo así.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Alguna vez te has sentido en parte avergonzado por parte de ti mismo porque crees que no estás haciendo lo que se piensa que es más útil o necesario?**

 **¿Te cuestionas todo lo que haces en ese momento porque crees que no es necesario o directamente es inútil?**

 **Stan Lee en su momento también lo creyó. Pensaba que quizá aquello que creaba y hacía no era necesario ya que mientras él estaba con eso tal vez había personas que trabajaban duro para conseguir trabajos que realmente fuesen útiles en la sociedad en la que vivíamos como podía ser un bombero, un médico o un arquitecto.**

 **A lo mejor creía que esas personas sí que eran verdaderos héroes y no aquellos que aparecían en sus historietas.**

 **Pero… ¿Qué es ser un héroe?**

 **¿Es ayudar a la gente aunque no te necesiten? ¿Es ayudar a los necesitados y perdedores que el mundo ha dejado atrás? ¿Saber hacer lo correcto en el momento?**

 **El número de respuestas puede ascender hasta el mismísimo número de personas que habitan el planeta. Todos nosotros somos un héroe distinto. Nosotros decidimos ser el héroe de nuestra propia historia. Nosotros decidimos quien vamos a ser y en quien nos convertiremos.**

 **En la vida uno nunca sabe realmente cuando plantarse. Pero es elección nuestra el definir lo que está bien y lo que está mal. No tenemos que saber definir cada uno, basta solamente con conocer la línea que los separa.**

 **Stan Lee fue un auténtico héroe. El héroe más humano que este mundo pudo haber dado. Él en el fondo era una persona cualquiera como todos nosotros.**

 **A lo mejor tuvo sus malos momentos, sus buenos… Tal vez pasó por decisiones difíciles o decisiones demasiado duras… Sintió amor, miedo, alegría, duda…**

 **Todo de lo que en sí se conforma esta vida.**

 **Sus superpoderes nunca fueron como los de ninguno de sus personajes. No lanzaba rayos de los ojos, ni trepaba por las paredes, no volaba ni tampoco se convertía en un enorme monstruo verde aunque lo intentara.** Su poder siempre fue su extraordinaria creatividad.

 **No llevaba una estrella en el pecho, ni un traje tecnológico, ni un asombroso disfraz que supiera identificarlo…** Siempre le bastó con unas simples gafas de aviador.

 **No le hacía falta un martillo mágico, ni un escudo indestructible o un guantelete que le hiciese invencible.** En toda su vida lo único que necesitó fue un lapicero y un poco de papel.

 **El maestro ya no está, pero su obra seguirá por siempre viva. Él ya ha sido un héroe para todos nosotros, ahora nos toca hacer nuestra parte para honrar su memoria.**

 **Porque una cosa ya no esté no significa que no pueda ser recordada. Nadie desaparece nunca por completo. Los hombres terminan pereciendo pero las leyendas perviven por los siglos de los siglos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _¿Qué significa ser un héroe? Es más que solo superpoderes y disfraces. Es tener miedo pero mantenerse firme de todos modos. Es cavar más profundo y empujar aún más de lo que jamás pensaste que podrías. Delante de algo maléfico, los héroes verdaderos se unen para hacer aquello que es justo. A veces se necesitan circunstancias extraordinarias para probar que quizás, solo quizás, existe un héroe en todos nosotros."_


End file.
